A new adventure
by Trunksdbz
Summary: Thunderclan is going through a crisis. They had just been driven out of their territory by Shadowclan two days after the battle with the dark forest. But, Goku found a potion that turns people into cats, and when he and his friend, Tien drink the potion, they are able to help Thunderclan fight for its territory back.
1. Chapter 1: a sign

**A/N: My first crossover fanfic. It is of Warriors and Dragonball Z. I really hope you guys like this one, it is going to be a bit weird when they do become cats, but, I will try to make it as creative as possible!**

**Chapter 1: A sign**

"Hey, Tien, I found this really cool potion thing that transforms you into a cat! I thought we could try it out!" Goku said, holding up two potions.

"What?" Tien asked, looking in Goku's hands at the potions. He raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Why would I want to turn into a cat?" He asked.

"Because the person selling them said that it is one of a kind and really rare," Goku said. "There are only two of them, and the original owner of the potion said that he used it and a group of cats needed strong warriors to help them get out of a crisis. We can help them." Goku explained.

"Fine," Tien said, snatching the potion and drinking some of it. "It tastes like dirt." He said, wiping his mouth.

"When did you eat dirt?" Goku asked, drinking some of the potions.

"When we were sparing that one time and you shoved my face into the dirt," Tien said, putting the potion down on the table next to him.

* * *

Firestar lied down in his nest and rested his head on his paws. The clan was in a crisis. Shadowclan had just driven them out of their territory and they needed new, strong warriors who weren't bleeding to death. Firestar had to feel some comfort from Spottedleaf.

"Hello, Spottedleaf?" Firestar called out into the mist of Starclan. He looked around and saw two cats one of them was black the other white. "Hello? Are you two Starclan cats?" Firestar asked, walking closer to the pair.

They then ran away. "Hey! You two! Answer me!" Firestar yelled, starting to run, suddenly falling into the forest. There, he saw the battle in the Thunderclan camp. Shadowclan's attack on the camp that drove them out of their own territory. "Who are you? why are you showing me this? Spottedleaf!" Firestar yelled, stopping, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't stand re-watching the bloody battle. They had just endured the battle with the dark forest, Firestar getting saved by a mysterious cat, and then losing Ivypool to Shadowclan's attack.

"Over here, Firestar." A voice said from behind him. He wanted to see Spottedleaf so badly, but when he turned around, he couldn't smell the sweet scent of Spottedleaf. He turned around to see Ivypool, the cat they had lost during Shadowclan's attack on the camp.

"Ivypool!" Firestar yelled, finally smiling at the sight of the fallen warrior. Dovewing had mourned Ivypool's death ever since she had died. She even went into a rage, trying to kill Tawnypelt and Tigerheart. "Dovewing misses you, why didn't you visit her instead?" Firestar asked.

"I already did. She was so happy to see me again, and then scolded me for sacrificing myself for her." Ivypool said.

"I can see her doing that. Especially Hollyleaf. She had sacrificed herself just for you to die in a Shadowclan invasion on the camp two days later." Firestar said, purring in amusement. But, it didn't last long, because he was still wanting to know who the cats are and why they are in his dream. "Hey, Ivypool, who are those two cats over there?" Firestar asked, finally.

"Because, those two cats will be the future of Thunderclan." Ivypool said. "Trust two cats that look like that. Welcome them into the clan, like how Bluestar knew that you were the fire needed to save the clan. If you don't accept them into the clan, all of Thunderclan will be destroyed." Ivypool said, walking away.

Soon, she was gone, as sudden as she came, she left. It was nearly dawn, and Firestar needed to wake up. The next day was going to be a big day. Firestar took one last look at the two cats before waking up in the dust, surrounded by his clan mates. He was in the center, the kits, queens, and elders in the next few circles of sleeping cats, the apprentices in the next few circles, and the warriors on the outside of the sleeping cats, protecting them.


	2. Chapter 2: Two clans

**A/N: so it seems like the first chapter of this fanfic went pretty well, you guys seemed to like it, well, it took me a while to write it, but chapter 2 is ready! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Two clans**

Goku woke up. The potion they had must have knocked them out as they transformed. He looked around, not surprised to see that he had transformed into a black cat, but he couldn't find Tien.

"Hey, who are you? You're trespassing on Shadowclan territory, now get lost!" A voice hissed from behind Goku. Goku turned around, his tail up and smiling, " What are you doing, stupid, I said get lost!" The cat hissed.

"And who are you?" Goku asked, sitting down and locking his paw. The other cat seemed to be losing his patience, and stalking towards him. "Are you going to answer my question?" Goku asked, looking at the cat.

"Tell me, are you perhaps with that rouge Sasha?" The cat asked, looking closer at Goku.

Goku blinked, confused at the strange cat's question. "Wait a minute, how old are you exactly?" Goku asked, taking a closer look at the size of the cat threatening him. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Goku," Goku said, making the cat ease up and sit down. "My name is Badgerpaw, and I don't know how old I am, I just know I'm old enough to be an apprentice of Shadowclan, Brokenstar said so," the cat said.

"I thought you looked a bit small, you look about two moons by now, you should still be with your mother right now," Goku said, smiling. "Actually, no, I do have a mentor, though, his name is Flintfang, and he's so strong, but not as strong as my leader, Brokenstar," Badgerpaw said, dipping his head.

"Badgerpaw! Badgerpaw! Where are you now?" A voice called.

Badgerpaw immediately stood up and looked in the direction of the voice once he heard it, and ran towards it. "Wonder what that was about, anyway, have to find Tien," Goku said, standing up and walking in a fandoms direction, making sure not to go to the direction of the voice, so he wouldn't get attacked by another cat who was probribly old enough to fight.

Later, when it was dark, Goku came across a clearing with a giant rock and four giant oak trees. He was too tired to keep going, so, he just decided to lie down in the center of the clearing to sleep, the quarter-moon shining bright above him.

When be woke up, he found three cats towering over him, they looked slightly older than Badgerpaw, but probably able to fight. Goku instantly stood up, ready to defend himself against the three cats, but it didn't look like they wanted to fight him, it looked like they were just confused. There was a black one, an orange one, and a gray one, all staring at him, clueless to who he was.

"Uh, who are you, and why are you sleeping out in the open, like a Windclan cat? Oh, and why are you at Fourtrees?" The Orange tabby asked.

"Hey, I was going to interrogate him first, Firepaw I mean, what are the chances that I will be taking Bluestar's place as leader of Thunderclan? And I'm sure Ravenpaw isn't even interested in becoming leader," the gray one spoke up, right after the Orange tabby spoke.

"Oh, come on, Graypaw, we all know that by the time Bluestar loses her last life, we will still be apprentices, or at least new warriors, I mean, just think, Lionheart can't die like Redtail did, can he? He's too strong," Firepaw said.

"Hey, you two! My father was not weak and he died honorably, if it weren't for that Tigerclaw, ripping his throat!" Ravenpaw hissed, making them both freeze and stare at their friend.

"What do you mean? Tigerclaw killed Redtail? That's impossible, Tigerclaw is as loyal as is gets!" Graystripe said, breaking the silence.

"But think about it, Graypaw, I've been getting a weird feeling from him ever since I saw him, I think Ravenpaw is telling the truth, but Ravenpaw, tell us, how do you know this?" Firepaw said, turning his gaze from Graypaw back to Ravenpaw, who was looking at the ground.

"I... I saw it happen," Ravenpaw said, lifting up his head, revealing tears forming in his eyes. Graypaw and Firepaw were just staring now, either that, or looking to the stars with angry looks in their eyes.

"Starclan! Why would you let this all happen? Why didn't you tell Spottedleaf?" Ravenpaw yelled to the stars above them.

"Hey, are you three okay?" Goku asked, stepping towards them. "I mean, you went from arguing to talking to the sky," Goku said. But, when he saw their reactions, he knew he had said the wrong thing to them, as they all angrily looked at him. Then, out of the blue, Firepaw jumped into him, knocking him to the ground.

"How dare you insult them! How dare you insult Starclan!" Firepaw hissed, pinning him to the ground and not getting off. Goku tried to shake him off, but it was no use, the more he struggled, the deeper Firepaw's claws went into his shoulders, that was when be knew that he couldn't escape Firepaw without badly injuring both his shoulders.

"Well done, Firepaw, but may I ask why you three are up in the middle of the night, at Fourtrees," a voice said from behind the cats. All three looked over their shoulders to see a white tom looking at them. Their eyes widened, and Firepaw got off of Goku, sliding his claws out of his shoulders, then trying to rub the blood off of his claws into nearby grass.

"Whitestorm! How long were you here?" Ravenpaw asked, looking from Firepaw to the white cat.

"Long enough to hear the truth about Tigerclaw and his treacherous nature," Whitestorm said, walking towards the three cats, then turning his gaze towards Goku, who was licking his shoulders, trying to ease the pain Firepaw caused him. "And you, what are you doing here? This is a sacred place, not a place to take a nap!" Whitestorm hissed, walking over to Goku.

"Can't we just take him to the camp, and put him with that other loner?" Ravenpaw asked.

"You mean Tien? That's fine with me," Whitestorm said, walking behind Goku, and shoving him forward.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, now to get to work on chapter 3! Please remember to reveiw.**


End file.
